1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that can execute reprinting using data saved internally, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with printing apparatuses such as printers and multi-function peripherals (MFPs), there is known to be technology in which, in the case of printing an image using print data received from an external apparatus such as a PC, the print data is spooled in a storage device. With such a printing apparatus, when a reprint instruction for print data that has been printed is accepted from a user, image reprinting is executed using the print data spooled in the storage device. Also, when a reprint instruction is given, if a change to a print setting has been accepted via an operation panel or the like that the printing apparatus is provided with, the printing apparatus executes printing using the print data spooled in the storage device based on the changed print setting. Accordingly, with such a printing apparatus, in the case where the user visually checks a print result after performing printing and desires to change a print setting and perform printing again, reprinting can be instructed from the operation panel that the printing apparatus is provided with without re-transmitting the print data from the user's PC to the printing apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-161819 proposes a printing apparatus that can designate, on a page-by-page basis, whether print job data (PDL data) received from an external host computer is to be spooled as the original PDL, or is to be spooled after being converted into raster data. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-230253 proposes technology in which, when an external information processing apparatus is controlled from a printing apparatus in accordance with user operations using remote desktop technology, the transmission destination of an image processing job such as printing from the information processing apparatus is automatically switched to an image processing apparatus. With the image processing apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-230253, a print setting can be changed (re-designated) by remotely controlling the information processing apparatus from the image processing apparatus using remote desktop technology.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-230253, when reprinting is performed, by remotely controlling the information processing apparatus that is the transmission source of the print data from the printing apparatus, a print setting can be changed in the information processing apparatus, and print data re-generated based on the changed print setting can be re-transmitted from the information processing apparatus to the printing apparatus. In this way, in the case of remotely controlling the information processing apparatus that is the transmission source of the print data, basically any type of change to a print setting can be handled. However, in the case where a print setting is changed and reprinting is performed, if such remote control is always executed via a network, the processing load may increase for both the printing apparatus and the information processing apparatus due to the remote control, and load placed on the network may increase as well.
On the other hand, in the case where reprinting is performed using print data saved in the storage device based on a print setting that was changed by an operation performed on the printing apparatus as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-161819, it is possible for there to be cases where reprinting cannot be executed based on a changed print setting. Specifically, in the case where, depending on the format of the data saved in the storage device and the content of the change to the print setting, the re-generation of print data based on a changed print setting cannot be performed by the printing apparatus alone, it is not possible to change a print setting and execute reprinting. In this case, unless the above-described remote controlling is used, the user needs to move to the place where the information processing apparatus that is the transmission source of the print data is located and operate the information processing apparatus to change a print setting and re-transmit the re-generated print data, which can be an increased burden on the user. Accordingly, performing reprinting using remote controlling as described above when necessary will be desirable for reducing the burden on the user.